


A deal is a deal

by AradiaQ24



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Demonic Possession, How Do I Tag, Multi, Raphael is a vampire, Simon is shy, Slow Build, Slow Burn, endgame saphael, im sorry, scared Simon at first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 11:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16304723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AradiaQ24/pseuds/AradiaQ24
Summary: Camille die and made deal with the devil to bring her back life but she has to now find him his vessel so he can leave hell.





	A deal is a deal

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fic-fan hope u guys in enjoy and am sorry if there is any spelling error.

6 months before everything happened.

Camille POV

I slowly wake up after feeling a sharp pain in my head.  
I looked around only seeing black, blacker then a moonless night.  
Even with my vampire sight I still couldn’t see.

Where the hell am I? I start walking anywhere not knowing where I was going intel I heard someone or something voice, thank god my vampire hearing still works where ever I am.  
After following where the voice was coming from for a while I heard that same voice, it seems that am getting closer to where ever that voice is.  
After just a few more steps something like a wall hit me ‘the fuck’ I put my arms out feeling in front and sure enough there was a wall there.  
I start to feel if there was a door or if i can go around this thing, not long after there seems to be a door that is slightly open I ran to the door not caring what was in there I just want to get out of whatever hell this is.

As soon as I open the door a bright light came out of nowhere, I shielded my eye waiting for the light to dim down, after the light dim down I found myself in a room that looks like the first floor of the Hotel DuMort.

A few seconds later I saw a clean-cut man that I haven’t seen before after he came out of the door to the right of me, he stopped and stared before I could say anything he said “Oh, you finally made it.  
I was wondering how long you’ll take”.  
“You were waiting for me” I said in shock “Yes.  
You took a bit longer than I thought but have a seat” the man said not taking his eyes off me.  
Something is off with this guy I thought to myself after taking my seat, I was still staring at the man as sat down in front of me, I used this time to study him, he was wearing a black clean suit with a white shirt, with a pair of black shoes, and he was fairly built with blonde hair.  
I could easily kill him and get out of here but first I need to know where I am and who the hell is this guy I thought to myself.  
As I was just about to ask he start speaking “You know Camille Belcourt.” my eyes go wide ‘how did he know my name’, the man continued “Your life or may I say undead life was entertaining to speak, you were turned into a vampire at the age of 23, killed your first Mundane a few months after u turn, you even dated a warlock before u moved to new York to be a part of a new clan and after some years you became clan leader.  
Does that cover it” I was shocked that he knew all of that and got it all correct, realize that I didn’t answer him “Will yeah that’s all the important parts of my undead life”.  
The man just smiled at me Who the fuck he thinks he is I said to myself “So you know a lot about me, but I don’t even know your name.  
Who are you” 

After a few seconds the man said “Ok. My name is Lucifer” 

“Really, Lucifer as in the devil” 

“Will yes Lucifer as in the devil” he said

“So, your telling I die somehow and am in hell talking to the devil himself.” He just smiles and stares at me “Ok am finding this very hard to believe”

“Will would you like some proof?” he said eyes still on me. I just nod my head and as soon as I did that the man eyes turned red and the room turned black just like outside, I  
looked back at him seeing a pair of wings coming from his back. OH MY GOD HE IS THE DEVIL I said to myself, after a few seconds, I open my eyes realize that I close them out of fear, as I looked back up to the man he was back to normal no red eyes, no dark room, no wings, and the fear I was feeling was gone.

“Believe me now or would you like some more proof?” He said

“Ok so, you’re the devil. Then why I’m here and not like burning in fire?”

“Will you see am here to make a deal with you” he said smiling at me

“a deal?” I said back him

“Yeah all you have to do is help me and I’ll help you” he said

“Ok, so said if I don’t take your deal than what?” I said 

“Will the same thing you asked earlier but I’ll be the one who plays with you for eternity” he said as his eyes turn red again and the fear that was gone came back but ten time worst. 

“Okay an if I take it” I said 

“I’ll revive you and all you have to do is find my vessel” he said with a smirk

“your vessel?” I said

“Yes, I need it to get out of this place” he said waving his hand around the room

“So, with ‘your vessel’ you’ll be able to leave this place?” I said as he just nods his head 

“Do you take the deal?” he said looking at me with a smirk

As I see it I only have one option I said to myself 

“I’ll take your deal” I said 

“Good, made the right choice” he said getting up from his seat 

“but first thing first, you have 7 months to find him and if you fail your soul comes back to me” he eyes turning red on the last part  
“So, how I’m supposed to find him?” I asked

“Oh, take these” he said giving me a necklace and a piece of paper  
“Okay, what I’m supposed to do with these?” I asked

“The necklace will glow where never he is near, and the paper is instructions just follow them when you find him” he said as I just nod  
“Will I guess I should send you back now” he said

“Happy Hunting” he said before everything went black

I slowly start opening my eyes thinking all the vessel, Lucifer, and devil thing a dream, but as I looked around realize all the dead werewolf’s body’s and all my memories came back, a memory of me dying from a werewolf biting me on the neck, I reach the back of my neck no bite mark and no blood was there. After I calm down I realize that the dream I had of the devil was true, in my head was the necklace and the piece of paper he gave me. I opened the piece of paper and saw the instructions and a note at the end of said “Happy Hunting ;)”. Realizing that everything that happen was real I ran back to the Hotel DuMort  
To start looking for his vessel.

**Author's Note:**

> what do you think?


End file.
